witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tower of the Swallow
The Tower of the Swallow (Polish: Wieża Jaskółki), written by Andrzej Sapkowski, first published in Poland in 1997, is the sixth book in the Witcher series and the fourth novel in the Witcher saga. Brief synopsis One day, old Vysogota finds a very badly injured girl in the swamp surrounding his retreat. He saves her life and she tells him her story... the story of Ciri and how she became a cruel killer meeting death at every step. Until she met her retribution - Leo Bonhart, who killed her fellow bandits and captured her. Meanwhile, Geralt is on his way to find Druids who might know where Ciri is. But someone is determined that the witcher should not find her... Vysogota, an old philosopher living in the Pereplut swamp, finds an injured Ciri near his retreat and takes her in, caring for her until she is ready to continue her journey. She tells her life story to the old man: how all the Rats were killed by Leo Bonhart, all except for Ciri. As she readies herself to leave, she is convinced that both Geralt and Yennefer are dead. Based on this assumption, she leaves Vysogota to find Tor Zireael. Meanwhile, Geralt meets an elf named Avallac'h who tells him about a prophecy connected with Ciri. He needs to find some druids who will reportedly know where Ciri is. Yennefer is trying to find Vilgefortz's hiding place, but it is no easy task. Translations * Bulgarian: Вещерът: Кулата на лястовицата, translated by Vasil Velchev (ИнфоДар, 2010) * Czech: Zaklínač VI. - Věž vlaštovky, (Leonardo, Ostrava 1998) * French: La Tour de l'Hirondelle, translated by Caroline Raszka-Dewez (Bragelonne, 2010) * German: Der Schwalbenturm, (dtv, 2010) * Italian: La Torre della Rondine, translated by Raffaella Belletti (Nord, 2015) * Lithuanian: Kregždės bokštas, (Eridanas, 2007) * Russian: Башня ласточки', (АСТ, 1999) * Spanish: La torre de la golondrina, (Alamut, 2011) * Finnish: Pääskytorni, translated by Tapani Kärkkäinen (WSOY, 2015) Trivia * For reasons unknown, some of the translations have "Swallow" in its plural form in the title while the original, the Polish title is in singular form. Thus, the most correct translation would be "Tower of the Swallow" or "The Swallow's Tower". The mentioned swallow is a representation of a single person so it feels like a rather big error in translation. The error itself might be related to Polish language complexity; the word "Jaskółki" in itself is in a plural form, however in a phrase "Wieża Jaskółki" it is not, here it is in it's 2nd (of 7) declination case. Book covers Sapkowski TowerofSwallows-TP.jpg|Official US cover Image:Pl the tower of swallow new.jpg|New Polish cover Image:Wieza jaskolki 1.jpg|Polish first edition cover Image:Wieza_jaskolki_2.jpg|Polish second edition cover Image:Wieza Jaskolki 2010.jpg|Polish fourth edition cover, designed along with CD Projekt Image:Vez_vlastovky.jpg|Czech edition cover věž vlaštovky.jpg|Old Czech edition cover zaklinac-6-vez vlastovky.jpg|New Czech edition cover Image:DerSchwalbenturm.jpg|German edition cover Image:Sorceleur4.jpg|French edition cover Alamut Torregolondrina.jpg|Spanish edition cover Images.jpg|Russian cover cs:Věž vlaštovky de:Der Schwalbenturm el:Ο Πύργος του Χελιδονιού es:La Torre de la Golondrina fr:La Tour de l'Hirondelle it:La Torre della Rondine lt:Kregždės Bokštas pl:Wieża Jaskółki pt-br:A Torre da Andorinha ru:Башня ласточки Category:Witcher series Category:Books